Human
Humans (aka mankind or humanity) in the lost chronicles are a resilient species native to the world of Atlas. Many live on the northern continents of Lycia, Ishtar and Sagacea but humans can be found on almost all continents. Despite being a young race, humans are a highly advanced species that progressed quickly, both socially and technologically. They are considered true survivors, capable of thriving in the most hostile of environments despite their natural frailty. Their inquisitive nature drives them to ever growing heights of advancement, but their recklessness and impatience often brings them into conflict with their environment and other species. Originally native to Dravos they have spread across Atlas to become the most dominate species in the northern hemisphere, Creating a rich and diverse array of cultures and people. Culture Humans are easily the most open, idealistic, and expansionistic species and possessed those qualities in a great degree than most of the species they encounter. Humans have no true specialty or extraordinary qualities and are average in both a technological and physical sense. Human adaptability and their strong tradition of innovation and cooperation has allowed them to colonise almost every continent on atlas. It is for this very reason, however, that Human society is constantly changing and evolving. This is seen not only on the isolated colonies, where the past traditions brought by culturally and geographically homogeneous blocks of colonists compete with new cultural pragmatism demanded of frontier life, but also in the staid and settled homelands as well. Fashion, speech and especially political views are constantly changing. For other species that were steeped in tradition and genealogical reverence as the basis of their societies, the Human fascination with the novel experience and their unending desire to innovate and explore, to discover for the sake of discovery, are all difficult concepts to grasp. Human cuisine has a broad spectrum, and is shared widely with other cultures. Humans, like most sentient species are omnivorous, but do have some cultures that are exclusively vegetarian. Human foods are often connected to a place, a language, or a family and were a part of a richer cultural experience, such as Komodo chicken and Moon cakes. Appearance Bipedal hairless primates, Humans are a warm-blooded humanoid species. They have two hands and two feet, each of which have five digits. The Human hand features an opposable thumb and their fingers have multiple points of articulation. The average Human life span varies depending on environment and diet, with humans naturally living between 55 to 75 years. They have two sexes, as is common to many humanoid species. The female of the species is fertile once a month after she reached puberty until the onset of a biochemical stage known as menopause. Human gestation takes between nine to ten months, normally producing one or two infants. On average, Humans are not as physically strong as some species such as Therans and Vohdan. They are, however, resilient in other ways. They can survive with one lung or kidney, despite having two of these organs initially. Humans can also go days without water and weeks without food due to their bodies' ability to conserve water and live off stored fat. Their bodies' efficient temperature regulation allows them to resist and survive cold and hot temperatures that would adversely affect other species such as Vasharan. Humans are prone to strong, occasionally overwhelming emotions, such as love, hatred, embarrassment and elation. Such feelings extended beyond sentient species. Many Humans anthropomorphized the lower lifeforms they kept as pets. Even fictional characters could elicit Human compassion. Notable Humans * Apate Eris * Ceil Nicholas * Cole Santora * Dr. Watashi * Elle Rosenvale * Ikol Blackfang * Jean Valjean * Kaira Hakoda * Kevin Blackwright * Marcus Luthor * Sparrow * Veiad Harim * Veleno Dex Category:Species